Why did I have to love him
by SoraLover987142
Summary: I looked into his eyes and instantly fell in love with him. "And you are?" he asks me in a emotionless voice. I could not answer him I had butterflies in my stomach and my heart was going to fast. Why, why did I have to fall in love with Gaara of the desert.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey my first fan fiction so be gentle with me. I couldn't come up with a better title and summary sorry, I do not own Naruto just my oc**

Chapter One

I'm so cold, why did it have to rain on the day I escape from them...Oh right she died so I could escape... that's why it's raining because of someone I cared the most died. It rained when my mama died, I shouldn't be surprised all the people I care die... why am I thinking all of this I'm only six. I shivered under my spot under the tree.  
I heard footsteps coming towards me from the spot I was heading. Who is it? I wonder getting closer to the tree. Is it robbers, killers, or rouge ninja; are they here to kill me? _Again_... I should not be thinking this,  
"Hey guys I see someone over there under the tree." No this can't be happening I can't go back I'll die for sure, my panic grew twenty times once I heard them come closer and stop in front of me.  
"It's a little girl." Said someone, in the group of four, I snap at what I heard next, "we should take her back to the ho-" but I stopped him.  
"You can't send me back to Lady Hama you can't." I did a few hand signs and bit my thumb like how I saw mama do, "summoning jutsu." I slammed my hand down then there was a puff. I saw a dog it looked like a pug. But it had a jacket thing and a headband like mama's same symbol and everything, "help me dog I can't be taken." The dog looked at me, then at the people.  
"How did I get here, where's Kakashi?" It stopped raining when the dog showed up,  
"Ugh...Pakkun, Kakashi is back in the village but that girl summoned you here." I grave the dodgy and squeeze him and said,

"Dog make them go away, I don't want to go back to the Lady Hama." The dog was trying to escape the strangle I mean hold I was giving to him.  
"Let go of me!" Yelled the dog, I saw that the men trying not to laugh at the situation, "stupid little girl let go of me I am not going to be told what to do by a STUPID, LITTLE, BRAT!" Water started to leak out of my eyes and I started to cry. Three of the men started to panic they didn't know what to do with a crying girl.  
"Pakkun look what you did!" Said the person who wasn't freaking out, who turned out to be a woman.  
The women walked toward the little girl and then kneeling in front of her and put a hand on the girl's head. The girl stopped crying to look at her. The girl let one of her hands let go of Pakkun to point to the head band around the women's head,  
"My mama had the same headband," the girl stop pointing at the headband so she could get something in her backpack. When she pulled it out it was a leafs head band...

I fell of my bed, while my face and arms did my legs were still on my bed. I groaned why did this happen to me, oh yea someone was banning at my door. I got up and walked down the stairs still sleepy and opened the door. It was some random adult ninja, I sighed this was going to be a long day.  
"*sigh* what did he do now?" I asked, the ninja went on and on how Naruto disturbed the peace and graffiti some of the walls.  
"Now where is he?" The ninja demand, I raised an eyebrow.  
"You think he'll come to my home to wake me up on a weekend just so he can escape?" The ninja nodded his head; I growled glaring at the ninja. I started to imagine killing him with a fork-don't give me that look I love my sleep-the ninja must have sense what I was wanting to do or just the aura I was sending he said sorry to wake me up and he left. I sighed again; I need to work on my anger issues when I don't get a lot of sleep. Huh, did I just hear something in my room. I went upstairs with a kunai in my hand and slowly walk into my room. I put my kunai down when I saw who it was.  
"Naruto what are you doing here?" I asked the blond he looked up at me with his famous grin rubbing his head,  
"While, I was waiting for you to wake up so I could hide." I sighed while at lest he was trying to be respectful,  
"While technically you did wake me up Naruto."  
"..." I sighed again,  
"Oh well, I wish I could still be sleeping, but then I would still be having that weird dream." Naruto looked up at me curious,  
"What was it about?" I rubbed my neck and smile my small smile,  
"My dream was about when I came to the village." He nodded his head smiling nervous, I wanted to get some training done with Pakkun but I have to take Naruto to the Hokage so that we can apologizes and clean the graffiti off the walls... but first. I went to Naruto and kick him out of my room.  
"Oww what did you do that for?" I growled sometimes I think my best-friend is an idiot,  
"I have to get dressed" I said annoyed, he looked up at me still rubbing his but,  
"Oh..." I looked down at him, I feel a little bad that I had to kick him out, Naruto is like a brother to me but I just don't want to change in front of him.  
"You can get something to eat down stairs if you clean up after." I said looking away from the blond I felt him glopped me, say thank you and went away. I smiled Naruto I hope you never change. I closed my bedroom door and changed into my normal clothes then I started to go down stairs where Nartuo was eating some cereal-I ran out of Ramon last week and I keep forgetting to get some more for him. I looked in the floor length mirror I was wearing a fishnet shirt ending at my elbows a dark blue v neck sleeveless shirt, black yoga pants with my gray ninja sandals. Then my costume made black arm warmers (like Sasuke) but inside them were metal plates, no one except me, Naruto, and the person who made them knew about the plates. Hey I wanted to have a use for them other than hiding my scars. What my scars look like I'll tell you another time no one knows about them while Naruto knows it's just that he understands I think. He knows I don't feel comfortable with talking about it so we really don't talk about it. I know what you're thinking why would a shinobi hide their scars? It's because I'm embarrassed about them, I got them from that evil lady Hama. While there is a scar I'm not embarrass to show it's just below my collar-bone. I don't really try to hide it but because of my fishnet shirt it hides, I'm proud of this scar because it reminds me that anything can happen to you. Good or bad, I'll tell you how he found out about this scar.

~Flashback~

It was a year ago on a Sunday; I was in my room in nothing just my gray jeans, arm wrappings-I didn't have my arm warmers yet- and a bra. I was holding two shirts trying to figure out what to where for the day. Just as I was making my decision Naruto bust though my door,

"Hi Adrie, let's do something different today!" he said with his grin, and then he blushes realizing my undress state. He was about to turn when something caught his eye. I hastily put on my white shirt with blue designs on it. I started to throw my pillows at him when he didn't apologize for bursting in my room but I guess I should have locked the door but STILL.

"Naruto, you are an idiot knock before you enter okay it's really annoying, and what are you staring at?" I yelled/asked, Naruto was still staring at me when he answered.

"Where did you get that scar?" He pointed at something just below my collar-bone, I looked down the scar was slightly visible but I knew what it looked like for most of my life. It was not big but it was no means small, it looked like a thin diamond like shape to it,

"I was stabbed by my kidnapper you know the one who killed my mom." Naruto nodded, He wanted to ask more questions and I knew it but I didn't want to talk about it now.

"Adrie what are you thinking about?" Asked Naruto ending my flash back, I looked at him and smiled,  
"What kind of cereal are you eating?" looking down at him,  
"Honey Combs," he said knowing that I probably didn't want to talk about it. When he was done with his fourth helping, he but everything away, while kind of just shove the food and milk away. "So Adrie what are we doing today?" I smiled at him walked over to him pulled his ear and started to pull him toward the door. "Ow! Adrrriiiieeee why are you pulling my ear?"

"Because I'm going to take you to the Hokage and I know you wouldn't let me take you there." Just like I predicted he was trying to get out of my hold of his ear. We were on the street people were glaring at us as they walked by but I ignored them at the moment. I stopped and looked at Naruto who was still trying to escape, "Naruto you owe me because you woke me up this morning." Naruto paled at these words he knows he was getting a better deal to go the Hokage's office then having to deal with me. So he nodded his head and started to walk to the Hokage's office of his own free will.

**Wow I'm done with my first chapter of my first Naruto story hope you all like it. See you soon hopefully.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hey I'm back I got my first review so I got really hyper so I wrote this chapter most likely faster than I would have been before! Thank you so much for reviewing. I don't not own Naruto.**

Chapter two the Hokage

"Adrie?" I looked at Naruto as we were walking down the street heading to the Hokage's office,

"Yes Naruto what is it?" Naruto is acting strange again I thought. I looked back at the street ignoring the villager's glares and comments.

"Look it's _them_," said one a female judging by how it sounded,

"Why is she still with _him_?" asked another villager, I couldn't ignore them I tried with all my might but to no avail,

"Yeah she does know about _him_." It was sad how they kept treating us like this just because of the nine tails sealed inside of him. I found out by eavesdropping on some villagers, I didn't care that Naruto had the nine-tails. The villagers should be treating Naruto like a hero not a menace. I wanted to turn around and slap some since into them. I didn't because Naruto continued with the conversation,

"Why were you still sleeping it's almost two in the afternoon?" I Anime fell is that what time it was wow that's pathetic even by Shikamaru's standard. I rubbed the back of my neck blushing in embarrassment,

"I stayed up pretty late doing some paintings," I can't believe I did that. I need to stop spending so much time in the night with my artwork; it's ruining my sleep routine. Naruto looked up at me shocked,

"Can I see it, are you going to sell it or keep it?" I used my right index finger to my chin while my left hand-held my elbow, thinking.

"I don't know I have to think about it, and I didn't finish yet so yeah. Oh yeah you could see it Naruto you know I'll show it to you." Naruto jumped up and down smiling his usual smile. I smiled my small smile and continued to walk to the Hokage tower.

~…~

"And we are so sorry for the graffiti **_aren't_** we Naruto." We were standing in front of the Hokage I was bowing while I had to grave Naruto's shirt and force him to bow. I know he really loves the Hokage just as much as I do.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Naruto says. I sighed I hate when he acts like this but whatever; I looked up at the Hokage and smiled apologetically. Grandpa smiled down at me; no I'm not related to him. He kind of took me in when I came back, so I called him grandpa (I call Konohamaru Otouto). Grandpa was sitting at his desk when we came in doing some random paper work. I bet he was happy to been interrupted by the way he was smiling when we came in.

"I'm glad that you came here to apologizes Adrianna and Naruto"-did you really think my name was Adrie I prefer that people call Adrie but old people don't listen very well… not in that way. I stood up strait Naruto was already standing strait after I had let go of him for a few seconds ago. "Know I would like it that you both would clean up your mess both of you." I smiled my usual smile and said,

"We will grandpa." I put Naruto in a headlock because he looked like he was going to ague, "remember Naruto that you owe me." I sow in the corner of my eye grandpa raising an eyebrow. I gave him a look that said nothing-really-important-look.

"Very well you are dismissed."

~...~

"Naruto," I asked, we just left grandpa's office I stopped because I wanted to do something to make it up to Naruto for being rude to him. He stops in front of me looking down with his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah Adrie," I sighed I must have done something really rude if he won't look at me. I smiled though and got in a running stance.

"Naruto I'll beat you there and get more cleaning done then you can…" I waited to see if he was taking the bate he was and getting ready for the race, "But…" I continued to see if he was getting impatient, he was by how he was twitching. "But if you beat me Naruto I'll buy some Ichiraku's ramen for you." I smiled as he jumped high in the air pumped and determined to beat me. I knew he would beat me because of his huge love for Ichiraku's ramen, but I love to have a challenge. "1… 2… 3… GO!" I yelled running down the staircase and out of the tower. Little did I know that the Hokage was listening to our conversation. The old Hokage smiled a wrinkly smile, going back to his desk and away from the door he could hear the people trying to get out-of-the-way of the two kids race. He let out a chuckle,

"How kind you are to Naruto Adrianna even when you found out that he has the nine-tails. Kakashi you have a kind-hearted daughter, she reminds me of her mother… except for the hair color.

Naruto I believe you've grown to be a good boy so far, Minato would be proud, you look like your father but you act like your mother and you share both of their dreams, I hope to live when I see that dream becomes a reality." The Hokage sat in his chair and began the paper work that he forgotten when they came.

"EGHHHH…. You… win… N-Naruto…" I gasp when we went to where Naruto graffiti's are. I was in front of a store I never been in before because it sold magazines and I don't read that rubbish. I put my hands on my knees gasping and Naruto… looked like we walked here….. he has too much stamina, I grew my stamina a lot but I still don't have much energy. When I was done, I notice that Naruto had started cleaning… I sighed I give up I don't think anyone could have much stamina has Naruto, while maybe grandpa but he's the Hokage so yeah. I started to clean the wall opposite of him… I wish I brought something so I could listen to music, oh well. We were talking until there was nothing really to talk about.

"Adrie," I paused we hadn't been talking for maybe ten minutes so it was weird to have the silence broken. I grunted to let him know I was listening, "How did you learn to draw?" I dropped my cloth in the bucket making a plop noise, I didn't expect that question. "if you don't want to talk about it that's fine." He said hurriedly, I sighed I thought we talked about this.

"It's fine Naruto," I thought a moment before I continued. "When I was staying with lady Hama," I grimaced at her name, "there was a girl who was sixteen at the time protected me from a lot of the abuse but she always had a smile on her face." I smiled a little my eyes glazed thinking about, "you were starved a meal if you were to cry so I understand a bit why she did smile. The only way to tell how she felt was though her drawings, maybe one day I'll show you what they looked like. They were so beautiful so much better than mine.

One day after a year that I came to live there she just started teaching me I thought I sucked at first but when I saw the others pictures I admit that made me think that I was alright of an artist. I was the only one of us four that she decided to teach want to continue to learn. I don't know but I felt so at peace when I drew. I felt like we were in our own little world that I didn't care if I didn't escape anymore as long as I had Neesan and my artwork I would be fine." I didn't realize that my eyes were bright until Naruto wiped it away, he didn't ask any more questions and I was thankful for that I don't think I could take it. "Thank you." Naruto just shrugged like it was no big deal, "Okay we're done let's go to Ichiraku's." He jumped with his fist in the air and started going crazy, I smiled at him, Naruto you going to be a great Hokage one day. I thought as he dragged me to his favorite food.

**My second chapter is complete; I deserve a pat on my back. Sorry if it's too short. Did you figure who was her dad before I told you? If you did a good job! Any who, who is her mother? I'll tell you in a later chapter. I wanted to let you find out who her father is in the future but oh well, I'll go with the flow. Sometimes I'll have a title for my chapters and sometimes I won't because I can't figure out a title. I hope you like my story so far.**

**See you soon 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M BACK! Sorry it took so long… I'm a terrible person… ANY WHO I tried what you told me to do The Kazekage of Suna I hope I did it right… I need to stop underestimating myself (-.-'). I'm SO existed we are coming closer to where we are meeting Gaara-kun! I need to calm down still a lot more chapters to go until then. Here's chapter three remember I do not own Naruto, if I did it would be horrible, maybe even the end of the world JK. Now on with the story!**

Chapter Three Fight

I was holding the hand of the lady who was nice to me after, Pakkun-was that what she called him-yelled at me. We were walking up a huge stair case it felt like we were there for fifty years. (Darn attention span.) I tugged the lady's hand to get her attention; she looked down at me and smiled when she asked,

"Is there something wrong child?" I sighed (I have a name but I think she just likes calling me that) as I looked down wondering if I should ask the question I wanted to ask. I looked up with pleading eyes,

"Are we almost there we've walked for what seems like years?" As I expected she started laughing at me, I looked away tears threatening to spill, I knew I was going to be yelled at for asking such a dumb question.

So I was surprised then when she picked me up and hugged me tightly. I stiffened, I haven't been hugged since mama died, and not even nii-san hugged me, I was not used to this at first I tried escaping but it didn't work (this lady is strong). I was expecting her to hurt me next but mama said Leaf ninja's were nice people; so I slowly relaxed.

When she spoke she lifted me up high in the to look up at me,

"You're just sooo cute!" She had stars in her eyes…. _This lady is weird_, I thought, I looked down at her with a start I realized that she's the same age as nii-san… but this lady is still weird.

"Okay to speed things along I will run up the rest of the way and if you are still not happy I'll do two hundred push ups that's a promise!" Now I was judging the lady's sanity, two hundred push ups it's too many and painful. I was about to tell her this but she started running up the staircase.

Everything past like a blur until suddenly we stopped, I felt dizzy why did I have to open my mouth to this crazy lady. She put me down gently but when she let go I feel on my butt. The crazy lady scratched her forehead smiling embarrassingly,

"Sorry I got too excited little one." She helped he up I took her hand again for two reasons. One I don't think I can walk without help and secondly I was terrified. We were in front of the door of the Hokage's office all the sudden.

The crazy lady must have felt it because she gave my hand a squeeze. She turned to the door and knocked twice and waited.

What if there was a different Hokage than the one mama talked about and this one was really mean like lady Hama I shook it off the crazy lady won't let me get hurt… I think. There was a moment where there was silence than and old rasping voice called,

"Come in," I was holding my breath as the crazy lady opened the door….

"ADRIE! WAKE UP!" Yelled someone, I fell off my seat of my desk and looked wearily around I only saw Iruka sensei's angry face a vain throbbing on his head, "How many times do I have to tell you not to fall asleep in class!" I rubbed the back of my head smiling my small smile,

"I'm sorry Iruka sensei I studied really late last night so I can make sure I pass the test," Iruka looked shocked, seriously I'm tied for top of the class-while only Iruka sensei knew and _maybe_ Sasuke-so I must study, while many other people I heard in my class said _nerd_. That was when I realized that people were lined up in the isle next to me.

"Sensei, are we doing some sort of test?" Iruka sensei shook his head to clear it saying,

"We are doing transformation jutsu because Naruto skipped class and vandalized the Hokage Monument, so I'm punishing the rest of the class for his behavior." I nodded my head showing him a blank look; I stood up and dusted my clothes before looking back up at Iruka sensei.

"Who do I transform into Sensei?" He gave me a look, "While it's obvious it's my turn, because when you called my name I wouldn't have responded, because I was sleeping but at first you didn't know that. So you would think either I was not here or I was skipping class. But you checked me off as here and you know I would never skip a class." A few more murmurs of nerd were heard.

"So you looked at my seat where you found my sleeping form…. So who do I transform into Sensei?" Iruka pointed to himself, I smiled and did the proper hand signs, "transform," there was a poof when then smoke cleared I was Iruka sensei, then I ended the jutsu once he cleared me, "know if you need me I'll be here... sleeping."

~…~

I just left my last class of the day when someone called my name. I turned around to see Naruto waving. I sighed I knew what to do but it made my heart sink.

I continued to walk until I was at Naurto's swing I like to call it. I sighed again and turns toward Naruto, when he was close enough I slapped his face.  
"How could you?" I asked my voice catching at the end; he looked at me with a shocked expression putting his hand on the red spot,

"Adrie what did I do?" he asked me putting his hand down that was the wrong move; I slapped him again with tears in my eyes.

I looked down I couldn't look at him; I made fists with both my hands to keep from hurting him any farther. I could see that I was shaking terribly, I took a deep breathe to calm myself but it wasn't working. I can't calm down_, just do it Adrie you have to do it or he'll never learn_, I told myself

"H-how could-d y-you, how could you do that to the Hokage Monument?! You realize I think the third is like a grandfather to me and the Fourth a hero who saved the village from the nine tails." I looked up at him tears falling down,

"The third was one of the four people who accepted me when I escaped from Lady Hama, he gave me a home in this village that I love, and he gave me love before we meet. He even gave me a job as his messenger and I told you how I felt about him." I rubbed a little of the tears away than looked back at Naruto.

"I thought you felt the same you knew him longer than I did! Than you trashed our hero the fourth and for what to get attention?! I thought you wanted to be the fifth Hokage, but this is not how you going to do it Naruto! No stupid pranks, no insulting everyone you met. I know that the villagers are rude to us, but… I don't care I'll risk my life for them! We're the village hidden in the leaf that's what we do! We protect each other no matter what! Naruto you, and not me have to prove them that you can do anything you put in your mind to like I know you can." I took a deep breath than continued my tears still flowing down,

"Prove them wrong Naruto show them the real you, the Naruto that I love. The one who cares for people, who knows when to give comfort, when to leave things alone, he helps people open up without even realizing it, and the person who can change people for the good. That's what you need to show people Naruto the _real_ you." I stopped talking when I notice Iruka sensei coming to get Naruto. I turn to leave when I heard Iruka sensei asked me.

"Are you okay Adrie?" I know I must have been weird to see _the shadow_ crying, because normally I tried holding back my tears instead of letting them run wild like I am now.

But this is Naruto I can't help but show emotion he taught me it's okay to ask stupid question without be yelled at, or not being worried about getting burned. He taught me to be _me _and I want the same thing to happen with him and not worrying to be himself in front of others.

I was walking away when Iruka sensei put his hand on my shoulder to stop me. I was still shaking, I took several deep breathes to stop my tears and my shaking; it was working but only a little.

"Don't worry about me Iruka sensei," I told him choking at the end with a sob. I took Iruka sensei's hand off my shoulder and dropped it before I ran hearing Naruto and Iruka sensei shouting my name. I didn't stop, I didn't look behind me. I ran though the village to where my home is which was on the other side of the village by itself in it secluded part of the village.

As I ran I heard the villagers words directed towards me.

"It's _her_, the _outsider_." One said,

"Did you see what _he_ did, I bet _she_ helped vandalized The Monument," another one said,

"I bet the _scum_ liked what _he_ did," The words usually didn't hurt when Naruto was with me, but it hurt more at times when I was alone. It was unbearable now at my emotional state, but I didn't stop I wouldn't let them see my tears I won't let them have the pleasure.

~…~

It was the next day; I was a lot better but still not completely myself yet. I just put away dishes from my breakfast when the doorbell rang. _I wander who it is_, I thought as I went to the door checking the peep-hole, I stopped breathing once I saw who it was. I let the air out and said,

"What do you want Naruto," I said guilt and sadness filled my voice; I think he notice but just like him to pretend like he didn't.

"I'm sorry for being an idiot yesterday…can I walk you to Academy? I don't want to be alone again," he told be in a low voice that I almost didn't catch it. I smiled my small smile leave it to Naruto to be me out of my small depression.

I hurriedly grave the rest of my stuff and practically ripping the door open and hugging my best friend so hard that we fell on the ground laughing our heads off. "I take it as a yes," Naruto chuckled, I jumped of the ground to pull him off the ground, I rubbed the back of my neck frowning thinking.

"Naruto… so you forgive me the way I treated you?" He started laughing and nodding a yes, I smiled again.

We started to walking to the Academy; Naruto telling me after he cleaned the Monument the Iruka sensei treated him to some ramen. He also told me that he even asked Iruka sensei if he could wear his headband but of course he said no. I didn't expect anything else and I told him so. He told me I was a jerk to agree with Sensei and I laughed so hard that I tripped and fell hard on the ground. Then it was Naruto's turn to laugh really hard.

**I finished it took me all day, many distractions *cough* my family*cough, cough* also having to eat and stuff. Stupid human needs getting in my way. Any way I'll try to write faster so we can see Gaara-kun. I'm so proud I think I wrote more than I did my other chapters, I'm really happy if you couldn't tell. If you notice that when she was dreaming about her past she said "lady" a lot you see got it drilled that anyone who is at lest seven-teen years old should be called Lady whoever is her name but she doesn't to it much when she's older but sometimes it slips. I hope you like it, please be nice to me I'm trying. I'll see you guys soon…hopefully, please review or follow that would be nice if you could.**

**Love you all**


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1: Graduate

**Yes I got more reviews and followers, I'm so happy about it! So I wrote this chapter and hopefully I'll get more. I love it when you guys do; it gets me motivated to get more chapters done! These next two chapters I really didn't want to do at first because I didn't know what to do with Adrie. Does she go home and finds out what happens later, or does she help Naruto take the scroll. Many scenarios later I figured it out and I hope you like it. To help me with inspiration I listen to YouTube video called Sadness and Sorrow full version, my favorite part of it begins at 2:52 or around that and ends at 4:00 (I know I'm weird like that). I do not own Naruto if I did I would not be here and I'll be rich JK. On with the story!**

Chapter Four Part 1: Graduate

I was tapping my foot of the ground, waiting, waiting for what you ask? The last test to become a Genin, but it was taking them too long to call my name.

It seems that they were doing it on purpose to not call my name-it wouldn't surprise me if grandpa did tell them to do that to get back at me for something I did or testing me on patience-there was only three others waiting.

Why can't I go take the test now, my tapping grow louder from my excitement and irritation.

"Shadow!" one of my fellow students yelled at me. I paid him no attention, I didn't know his name and I'm not going to respond to 'shadow' by someone I don't know. "Shadow! You are making us nervous with your foot tapping, I understand that your ner-" I stop my tapping but I gave him a look to stop him talking. I rubbed the back of my neck and gave him my small smile,

"I'm not nervous, but I am too excited, sorry I'll stop." I turned from him walked a little ways off and sat down to meditate until I was called.

I had only been doing it for a few more minutes tell Iruka sensei came out to call a girl who I didn't know to take the test. He turn to me and gave me a smile that told me 'sorry for this' yep I knew it was the old man. I took a deep breath to calm myself, and I started meditating.

~…~

I was pacing back and forth, I was too excited to meditate anymore the last person went to take the test a few moments ago so I wasn't annoying anyone at the moment.

_Finally_ Iruka sensei came and got me. I was jumping up and down; ugh I can't take this anymore. Grandpa shouldn't have told my sensei's to leave me for last; I was going to drive these Sensei's nuts.

I wander if Naruto passed this one, I thought; Iruka had left me when I was walking to the door so now his was sitting next to Mizuki sensei. I took my spot and waited,

"You know Adrie it's fine to be nervous," said Iruka sensei, I gave he a huge smile, Iruka and Mizuki sensei looked at me as though I have lost my mind.

My smile shrunk back to its normal size, I can understand I never smiled that big to front of most people. I coughed to get them out of their shock as I spoke,

"No Sensei I'm excited to prove to you and my grandfather," I did a little wave; again they looked at me weirdly. "That wave was for him if he was watching me in his magical orb."

They shook their heads as if to clear it, Mizuki sensei told me what I should do; now it was my turn to look at him weirdly, "Really?"

"Really," he told me, I shook my head this is too easy I gave a snort and did the proper hand signs, "Clone jutsu!" and ten of me showed up, I looked at them shocked as did my sensei's

"Most people would only do two and Sasuke made three," stated Iruka sensei,

"Who would have thought you would out due a Uchiha," said Mizuki sensei I frown at him I wasn't planning on this crap I'm in trouble I don't want anyone to find this out, especially Sasuke. I looked at Iruka sensei pleading with my eyes, he knows me that I don't people to know this.

"I must have been _too_ excited and let _too_ much chakra out," I looked at Iruka hopping he would understand. As if he was reading my mind he stood up and put his hands on the table and spoke,

"This will not be in the public record Adrie it would be a problem if anyone else found out." I sighed in relief but Mizuki sensei decided that it wasn't going to happen but Iruka sensei continued. "But you did an a fantastic job,"

I jumped up and down, my clones disappeared at I looked at Iruka sensei though tears,

"Do you have it Sensei?" I asked, he smiled and reached down and graved a small box and walked over to me,

"I had it fixed up a bit and had it polished for you," once he was in front of me he opened the box to show a leaf's headband.

But the cloth was black instead of blue but that was not all it was Adrie's mothers headband. I gave it to Iruka sensei and told him to hold on to it until I graduated from the Academy.

~…~

I was so happy I put my mother's -now mine- and put it on my forehead and let my long mid-back grey hair on top of it. I was running around trying to find my blonde friend but ended up finding Shikamaru instead. And find him I meant I fell on him.

I looked down at him and smiled at him and I said,

"Oh hey Shikamaru how are _you_?" I was hoping to make this weird for him; it wasn't for me because this happens all the time but with Naruto and with him on top of me most of the time. He sighed looking away from me blushing slightly, _it worked_, I thought laughing in my head.

"I was fine until a troublesome girl landed on me." He looked back at me expecting me to get the hint and get off of him but I didn't. He sighed again while muttering things like troublesome girls. I laughed out loud.

"Who is this troublesome girl I'll-I'll while I don't know what I do to her."

I pretended to get a look of realization and I asked,

"Shikamaru, do you know where Naruto is?" He sighed but didn't answer, I shifted a little and my shirt lowered a bit-but thank heavens for my fishnet shirt- don't think I like this but I'm tired of looking, just plain tired after a few days of not sleeping well and I wanted to see if this works.

His blush deepened and said the swing I chuckled a thanks while he looked away, I lend in so I could whisper.

"Shikamaru am I making you uncomfortable?" he grunted to answer my question still looking away, while I heard someone say,

"What's going on here Shikamaru?" I looked up to see Shikaku looking down at us with a blank look. I jumped up and smiled and answered his question.

"While you see Shikaku I fell on to poor little Shikamaru here and while I was down there I thought I would pry some information about a friend of mine with the training I learned." Shikamaru was still blushing and looking at the ground while muttering something about troublesome girls.

I giggled and looked in Shikaku's eyes to see amusement, and I have a feeling that Shikamaru is going to be teased about this encounter for a long time.

"I see," he said now looking at his son, "Well I have to get Shikamaru home or his mom won't be happy." I laughed a bit when I saw the older man and his son shudder, _but really is she that bad_, I thought.

"Yes, I'll see you two later," and just to tease him I kissed Shikamaru on the cheek and ran away waving while hearing Shikaku's laugh and Shikamaru say how troublesome I was.

~…~

I waved though the crowd as I made my way to Naurto's swing. As I was almost there when I heard something that made me sick,

"Look at that one," I heard a women say to her friend next to her. I stop to hear their conversation; I knew Naruto could hear to because it was not they were not that far from him.

"It's that boy. I hear he's the only one who failed." Her friend said back, _no_. _No, no no no!_ They had to be wrong. I knew clone jutsu was hard for him but I thought that he would pull though like he always did.

"Serves him right," The woman huffed, her friend agreed,

"Imagine what would happen if he became a Shinobi." Their words hurt me to the core how could they be so cruel. I shoved pasted them saying it in a whisper so no one else heard,

"You will regret saying those things to him, Naruto will become Hokage believe it!" I ran toward Naruto while I heard one of the women say,

"Like we listen to an outsider," The other one spoke than,

"How did they allow you to become a ninja?" I ignored them I needed to comfort Naruto. I heard them continuing their conversation before I interrupted,

"Isn't that the boy who is actually…" but her friend stopped what she was going to say,

"Hey! We're not supposed to talk about that." I finally made it to Naruto.

"Hey," I said, Naruto was fixing his goggles, _he is probably trying not to cry_, I thought.

"Hey Adrie," he replied. I walked to the spot next to him and sat on the grass. We didn't talk for a moment,

"Listen Naruto, I'm soo sorry that you didn't pass, I help you with your jutsus and I'll give my headband back to Iruka sensei and, and I'm just so sor-"

"No," Naruto said interrupting me.

"What? What do you mean no?" I asked him looking up at him; he had a look of determination as he said,

"No you are not going to turn in your headband because I'm going to be on your team." I smiled my small smile and stood up,

"Then how about I go and make you some dinner so you could train at your fullest." He jumped out of his swing and fist pumped the air while saying,

"Yes, Adrie's food!" I laughed at his silly reaction my food is not that good but good enough for me.

~…~

I sighed in irritation,

"Where are you Naruto?!" I rubbed my temples trying to get rid of my growing headache.

I told him that I was going to get some groceries, drop them off then pick him up to I can cook him dinner but **_no_**, he decided to disappear on me.

I sighed again and started jumping to roof to roof until I find him he couldn't really disappear with his orange jumpsuit.

I looked for what seemed forever with my growing headache until I found Naruto with… Mizuki sensei? I stopped and I listen to their conversation,

"Then, why only me?" Asks Naruto to Mizuki sensei, Sensei looks away from Naruto to look down at the village,

"He wants you to become strong from the bottom of his heart. You both don't have parents." I didn't know Iruka sensei doesn't have parents like Naruto,

"But I really wanted to graduate." Naruto said also looking down at the village while the sun sets. I looked away from Naruto tears in my eyes, I'm so sorry you didn't graduate Naurto.

"Heh… I guess I have no choice…" Mizuki sensei said to Naruto. I turned back to them and frown it sounded like Mizuki sensei was _baiting_ Naruto. Then my eyes widened at the rest of the conversation.

Mizuki sensei is planning on something this isn't good, I have to warn grandpa. I turn to leave but then I notice that they weren't there anymore. I shook my head focus Adrie you have to tell grandpa what's going on.

As I turned around and a kunai grazed my arm, I hissed in pain as I dodged four more, I turn to see my attacker but I already knew who it was.

Mizuki sensei, was smirking at me I growled at him as I held my bleeding arm.

"Well, well why isn't the outsider shadow," I growled at him,

"I'm not an outsider I was born in this village! Also my name is Adrianna Hatake Daughter of Kakashi and Alice Hatake proud shinobi of the hidden leaf!" Mizuki sensei just starts laughing,

"Alice! Ha she was an outsider to if I remember correctly, runs in the family; I bet Alice was a double agent!"

I was furious now I was beyond furious my mother was a proud shinobi and died protecting its secrets I know I was there, my shadow was coming up behind me, it was moving like octopus legs.

I charged at him with no plan, which was stupid, but I fell into his trap. He easily dodged me graving my neck and slamming my head on the roof creating a small crater. My blood spilling from it, my vision was going bleary.

He baited me and I fell for it. I'm an idiot, I failed, I failed my parents, I failed grandpa, I failed my village but worse I failed Naruto.

With that thought and seeing Mizuki sensei's back before I blacked out.

**Ugh I'm done with part one… but I still have to do part two not looking forward to it. Like I said before I really didn't want to do these two chapters but I had to do it because it's huge for Naruto. Also I really don't want to skip until I have to in the future. Oh well, I have a poll I'm going to put up (well try to I've never done it) and I would really like it if you would vote because this has bugged me for a really long time, and I don't know what to do… Anyways I hope you like it don't forget it vote and review and/or follow it would make my day!**

**Love you all!**


	5. Chapter 5 Part two: Discovery

**Here's part two! I was wondering if I did okay with the last chapter? I heard no complaints but I'm worried about it. I'm sad only one person voted on the poll L, oh well. I wanted to try something different I put a bit of a poem before the chapter. It tried to looking for the right one, it took a while but I did sort of. The website is called unitedworldpoets, but sadly I couldn't find who wrote it. I hope you like it, Remember I do not own Naruto if I did there would be more Gaara. I also don't own the poem. On with the story!**

"…You smell the air. It doesn't seem right. Nothing feels the same… Lies are all you taste. Everything feels wrong. I see a war that shouldn't be there. Hidden fear is all you smell. It smells like betrayal..."

Chapter Five part two: Discovery

My head, ow, my head was buzzing it hurt more than I could remember, but at the moment it wasn't a lot. I put my hand back of my head where the pain was.

I winced and pulled my away to see it was bleeding. _How did that happen_? I thought, _was I training with Rain sensei?_

No, it all came back to me, I became Genin, and Naruto didn't and Mizuki sensei… Mizuki sensei attacked me and tricked Naruto I had to find them! I started doing hand signs for the summoning justu but I stopped.

No I can't summon Pakkun he'll just worry about me and will take things too long. I gathered my chakra to my nose, I was not even close to my father or any dog and defiantly not an Inuzuka but I could at least smell Mizuki sensei's sent even if it was feint.

I jump from roof to roof with my hand on my head to stop the bleeding. I had to hurry it was dark now; I was having a hard time tracking Mizuki's sent with my head bleeding.

I finally got the bleeding to stop, but my head felt like it was going to explode, I had to ignore it I had felt pain before, _not like this_, said the voice in the back of my head, _shut up_, I said to it.

_How are you going to fight Mizuki sensei like this?_ It had a point but I was going to save Naruto and bring back that scroll. I had no time to ask people to help and who would believe me?

I was in the trees now, _his scent is stronger here I must be getting close_; I thought happily that I was almost done, now for the hard part. Getting Naruto back to the village and defeating Mizuki sensei.

I had Naruto, we could do it together and if not I could always summon the pack to help.

I see them now and what I saw shocked me; Iruka sensei was pinned to a shed. I was close enough for them to hear them I listened to what they were saying while hiding my chakra.

"Wait, wait… what's going on here?" asked Naruto who was close to Iruka sensei looking at the two sensei fear in his eyes. Iruka sensei pulled out one of the kunai's in his leg and tossed it away, _Iruka sensei you could have used that kunai to defend yourself_, I thought annoyed.

"Naruto never give him that scroll!" Iruka sensei said while breathing heavily, "It is a dangerous object that has forbidden jutsu! Mizuki used you in order to get it himself!"

"W-wha?!" Naruto said standing up angrily and looking at Mizuki sensei, that's when I notice the scroll, ugh my headache is getting worse, it was making parts of my body numb, I have to do something before I lose consciousness.

"Naruto, is only afraid of you holding that scroll," Said Mizuki sensei, Naruto looked confused now, _Idiot are you going to believe what Mizuki sensei says or trust the person who is like a brother to you also Iruka sensei didn't bring a weapon take that into the situation_. I thought annoyed.

I must have been lost in my thoughts because Iruka sensei was shouting,

"Stop it Mizuki!" I turned to what to see what Mizuki sensei was doing,

"The rule that forbids that revealing that you are," Wait no! Naruto can't know he'll think that he is a monster, I threw a kunai at him but it was too late, "actually the demon fox spirit!"

Naruto was shock I knew he must have been hurt, but I lost my train of thought because I heard Mizuki hiss. I looked and I smile as Mizuki tries to dislodge my kunai.

But to my horror he says, "You are actually the demon nine-tailed fox spirit, who killed Iruka's parents and destroyed our village."

"Stop it!" Iruka sensei says, while Naruto looks horrified. Another hiss and I see that Mizuki sensei pulled out my kunai. He smiles evilly and says,

"Everyone has deceived you ever since. Didn't you find it strange? Why everyone hated you so much?" _You're wrong_, I thought angrily, _me, Iruka sensei, Grandpa, and his parents love him(even though they are dead I knew they loved him)_.

"No! No! No! No! No!" Naruto shouts, there was huge amount of chakra fills the area around him,

"Nobody accepts you. That's why Iruka hates you so much!" Iruka graves his injured leg as Mizuki throws the kunai that I threw at him back at me, I tried to doge it but my foot my numb and he caught me by surprise.

I hissed in pain as it got my leg, Mizuki says, "Why don't the surprise eavesdropper come out and play?"

I jumped into clearing and surprising Naruto and Iruka, "While, while, while why it isn't the outsider." I growled at him,

"Adrie what happened to you?" Yelled Iruka sensei, while Naruto looked at me with horror and sadness, while I could sort of understand why he is looking at me like that.

He had just been told that he is the nine-tails, see that his closest friend heard and fears that I would reject him, and sees that my gray hair is bloodstained and I have a kunai in my leg.

"I'm surprised that you're here Adrianna," Says Mizuki sensei as I pulled out the kunai out of my leg with a hiss, "after I caught you eavesdropping before, I thought I took care of you so you wouldn't tell the Hokage about Naruto, but oh well you can't do anything now."

I tried walking but I collapsed, with yells calling my name Mizuki sensei turns away from me and says to Naruto and takes out a Dai Shuriken at him.

"Die Naruto!"

"Naruto Get down!" Yells Iruka sensei, I get up at run towards him but I know I won't make it but Iruka sensei does. I looked at Iruka sensei shocked the shuriken was imbedded in his back.

"Why….?" I heard Naruto asked, but I couldn't hear the rest as my headache decided to do another painful throb. But the next thing I knew Naruto was running away with Mizuki sensei soon behind him.

I collapsed in agony trying to figure out what to do next. I crawled over to Iruka sensei and asked him,

"Are you okay sensei?" I'm next to him now, he grunts not able to move, I looked at him he had tears in his eyes.

"I'm going to take it out," I said to him ignoring the tears, I knew it wasn't from the pain. He just grunts again and hisses as I pulled it out.

"I don't know a lot about medical Justus but I know enough to stop the bleeding." He looks like he was going to protest, "I can't go on any farther and I want you to go and protect Naruto. I know you want to go and help him I know how much he means to you."

He just shakes his head as I put my hands on his back and greenish chakra glows on my hands.

"Your care deeply for him to Adrie, even when you found out," I hissed as another wave of pain went through me and I felt my left arm going numb. "Are you okay Adrie?"

"While of course I did," I said ignoring his question at the moment, "He was my only friend at the time also Naruto is the kindest and most hard-working person I've ever meet." Iruka sensei laughs as I finished, "I did a bit more so it would open up easily."

Iruka sensei sighs and says, "What about you Adrie?" I looked at him confused as I try to get up but as I take a step I collapsed as Iruka sensei catches me and lends me against a tree.

"I'll be fine, go and find Naruto for me;" He shakes his head, ignoring him I continue, "Naruto needs you more than me Sensei." He sighs and then nods his head and turns to leave,

"I'll be back," He promises as he jumps to tree. I follow him with my eyes as he jumps from tree to tree until he's out of sight. I sigh as my head lends back so I could see the trees branches.

_What a pretty night, I hope Iruka sensei finds Naruto before Mizuki sensei finds him_, I thought as my world went black.

~…~

Eyes that all that I see of this man his eyes, I knew it was a man, I don't know how but I did. Everything other than his eyes was a blur. His eyes are a lite teal color with black framing them.

His eyes told the whole story, at first I could only see nothing, and then behind that was blood lust, hatred. Then was a deep sadness, loneliness and betrayal, but underneath it all was he wanted most… love, friendship, and acceptance.

I want to help this man, my heart leapt for joy as I saw he look at me with a smile in his eyes. He was getting clearer I could tell he had red hair but before I could tell anything else, I heard someone yelling,

"Adrie!" Who was that? I heard the voice again, "Adrie wake up!" Wait that voice I knew who it was, but I couldn't answer the vision was still going on, "Don't die on me!"

Shouted Naruto, still I couldn't answer him, "Iruka sensei do something," He shouted next to my ear, my eyes flew open. I heard them gasp, while it didn't surprise me I had just had a small vision so my blue eyes were black, while fading now since it ended.

"Naruto!" I yelled he finches at my tone, "I was sleeping and seeing a vision also," I pause for dramatic effect before say, "DON'T YELL IN MY EAR!"

Naruto fall on his but, and I heard him saying while rubbing his neck, "Sorry we thought you were dead we've been trying to wake you up for ten minutes." I frown really, that's when I notice that Iruka sensei wasn't wearing a head band and Naruto was.

"Naruto is that what I think it is?" I asked him trying to point at the head band but I could move my hands. Naruto smiles his famous smile as he recounts what happened while I was out.

"So wait you did shadow clones Naruto?" He nodded his head while I looked Iruka he agreed with what he said. "Naruto that's great do you think you could teach me to do it?" I asked,

"No problem, I bet even Sasuke-baka would ask me." I laugh as I struggle to stand only too collapsed onto Iruka sensei back. It seems he knew I was going to fall, I hissed in pain, why did it have to be that moment that my injures have to make an appearance.

"Adrie are you okay?" Asked my best friend/brother, a vain grew on my head as Iruka sensei started carrying me back to the village. I looked at Naruto and yelled,

"Of course I'm not _okay_, do you not see that my leg and hair are covered in blood!" Me and Naruto yell at each other until Iruka says for us to shut up. We did until Naruto says,

"I'm sorry Adrie," I looked at him with my chin still on Iruka sensei's shoulder, "I'm sorry that you got hurt because of-" but I wouldn't let him say it,

"Naruto I am a ninja of the leaf, we protect each other no matter what, even if I knew I was going to die today Naruto," I saw him flinch and Iruka tighten his hold on me I held back a hiss because of my injured leg, "I would still protect you my brother."

Naruto had tears in his eyes as he said, "even if I'm Jinchūriki," I sighed annoyed and said,

"Of course Naruto I found out way before you did, but grandpa made me swear that I wouldn't tell you anything, but you are Naruto nothing is different except that you now know," Naruto smile and yells,

"Let's go to Ichirakus!" I nod my head while rolling my eyes, _I'm glade your still you Naruto_, I thought smiling.

"No," says Iruka sensei, Naruto looks at Iruka sensei like he grew two heads.

"But you said that you'd take me!" Shouts Naruto, wait a moment I get it now but that only means…

"Naruto I'm still taking you it's just that we have to take Adrie to the hospital." Says Iruka sensei,

"No! I'm fine sensei; just a little rest is all! I don't need to go to the hospital!" I yelled/begged, I hate the hospital. I tried to get away but I ended up falling on my back,

"Adrie you lost a lot of blood, you are covered in blood and you can't even walk," stated Iruka sensei turning towards me.

"I can walk and I'll prove it!" I said getting up and walking two shaky steps than fell again cursing.

"Wow Adrie," says Naruto sarcastically while clapping while Iruka sensei says,

"You did two steps, barely even that Adrie." I growled from where I was laying face first in the ground.

"Shut up," I growled at them while taking in dirt.

**So that was part two how was it? Yeah she gets visions and I'll explain in later a chapter how that works. I wanted her to have a vision sooner but like I said earlier I go with the flow when I'm writing. Did you guys like the poem thing at the beginning , tell if you don't. I hope you liked it see you guys later, remember to vote, review and/or follow.**

**Love you all!**


	6. Chapter 6 Him

**Hey I'm trying this thing where I write five hundred words every day except Saturday and Sunday (my little sister demands that she uses the computer-one computer family- and I don't want her to have a temper tantrum). So hopefully I'll have more chapters soon. I didn't get any complaints for the poem thing so I'm going to continue until someone complains. In this chapter it'll explain a bit more on the visions but not all of it maybe the next chapter. I hope you like this chapter, remember I don't own Naruto if I did I wouldn't be here. On with the story!**

_"Wanting to be wanted each and every day wishing to be wanted… I'd give anything to be wanted… So all I can do is wait and see and hope to be wanted and loved…"_

_~Fated Eclipse_

Chapter Six Him

_~Two Days Later _

Cling, Cling, rang my black old fashion alarm clock, I pressed the little hammer thing (I have no clue to what it is called). I sighed, _why I can't go to bed at nine like normal people_, I thought rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

I tossed my two blankets from me, what I don't want to turn up the heat that cost money when I could just get a blanket or two. I put my legs on the ground and rubbed my temples, _todays the day we get put on teams; I wonder who is on my team_.

I went and did my morning routine as I finish I went into my room in my robe to pick out what I would wear today. First I put on my fishnet shirt that went to just above my elbows, then I put on a violet sleeveless V-neck shirt, my favorite black pants-it has like ten hidden pockets but were like my yoga pants- my arm warmers, and my black ninja sandals.

Then I put on my new spiked dog collar on, and then I went and opened my jewelry box to pull out a ring on a chain and put it on my neck to. I looked at the ring; it was a sliver wedding ring with a sapphire stone on it, this ring was my mothers.

Ignoring the saddened emotion I put my head band on my forehead and let my gray hair fall on top of it. I looked in the mirror and smiled, this was going to be a good day I could tell.

I went down stairs to eat an apple and left to the Academy.

~…~

The girl was on some sort of roof I couldn't tell who she was but I knew I knew her somehow. I looked up and I saw it was the night sky it must be around eight. I looked at the girl again but she and the roof were blurry, but I could tell that she had the same hair color as me.

Was this girl me? I wonder it must not be too long in the future if it was I'd be in pain right about now. I heard someone saying something maybe the person's name since she turned around.

That's when another blurry person came into view. I couldn't tell who it was but I knew it was a man. I felt like I knew him to, but who is he?

I walked closer trying to understand what they were saying; I got a few words,

"I don't know why… Adrianna…" said the man in a calming way. I cursed who is this man, and was that me. I hate having visions when I'm sleeping, there always hard to understand.

"I don't think…" said the girl, she didn't sound like me but you never know. "How are you…" she sounded clearer maybe I could tell who she is. "I just want to be wanted by my…" she shouted at the man standing up,

"…love you…" I heard the man say. Wait did he just say 'love you'? What is going on with this vision? I can understand most of my visions.

Taken I've been awake during those times but even the ones in my sleep are better than this. While except the eyes one but there was no talking in in that one.

"AH!" someone in the classroom yells, the vision breaking, I didn't want to wake up so I ignored it, but when I heard Naruto yelp of pain I looked up and saw Sasuke's biggest fan-girls Sakura and Ino beating him up.

"What is going on here?!" I shout letting a dangerous aura fill around me-my black filled eyes helped to- stopping the girls betting him up, Ino stuttered,

"Shadow I-I he-he," I glared at her and she stopped Sakura being a bit braver finished shouting,

"He took Sasuke-kuns first kiss!" I sighed annoyingly and said,

"What makes you think that was his first kiss," I felt the heated glare from not just the two fan-girls but the man himself. They looked like they were going to question me but I said,

"It was an accident did you think Naruto wanted to kiss him." Said person nodded his head vigorously,

"But he kissed him!" Shouted Ino, I growled and with an aura filled with so must deadly and hatred filled shouted,

"I DON'T CARE INO NOT EVEN IF SASUKE A-C-C-I-D-E-N-T-L-Y KISSES NARUTO! NOW GO BACK TO YOUR SEATS!" They hurriedly did what they were told and I sat back down in my seat.

I put my head down planning on going back to sleep. But someone just had to say something to me,

"Thanks," says Sasuke, I looked at him though my arms. I whisper back angrily,

"I did it for two reasons _Sasuke_," I said saying his name like it was a curse, "first I did it for Naruto." I was sitting up now and glaring at him,

"And the second," he asks, to other people he didn't sound any different but I could hear how hopeful he is. Yes you heard right Sasuke Uchiha has a little thing for me, _sadly_. It was better than it was a few months ago where he was _staking_ me and trying to _kiss_ me and _actually_ succeeding in the latter.

But that's a story for a _different_ time. I sighed annoyingly-are all guy's idiots or something. I smirked,

"And secondly," _pause for dramatic effect_, "they woke me up, and I hate being wakened up they got off easy compared to what I would normally do. Now if you excuse me I would like to get some more of it before Iruka sensei comes."

But fate must hate me today because just as I'm about to fall asleep Iruka sensei comes in. I groaned and I sat up strait cursing the whole way.

~…~

"Hey Adrie," whispers Naruto, but the whole class could still hear him most likely; I looked at him showing that I was listening, "I hope were on the same team." I smiled and I agreed before we turned back to Iruka sensei,

"…Okay team 7 is Naruto Uzumaki, Adrie Hatake," I told him not to say my last name for a reason you already know but I guess he didn't listen to me , I hope my other teammate doesn't make fun of me for it. Me and Naruto high fived I smiled but it was fake for that same reason.

I found out who Naruto sensei was but I didn't get far enough to actually find out who is teammates are. Our sensei is none other than my father Kakashi Hatake.

"And Sasuke Uchiha," Naruto and me looked down depressed, I could feel the glares of Sasuke's fan-girls on me, "and since there is an odd number there will be a fourth member of this team, Sakura Haruno."

As I fall into deeper despair, Naruto and Sakura were cheering but for different reasons, Naruto is happy that his crush is on his team, and Sakura is happy to be on Sasuke's team.

"Why me," I said out loud my hands in the air, "Oh well I could handle it, it could be fun." I then said putting my hands behind my head with my small smile in place, my seat tilting back. I think it could be fun, just think positive thoughts Adrie. I just hope Sasuke doesn't do anything like he did months ago….

~…~

Somewhere else there was a group of people looking in though a glass orb a few minutes before Adrie first woke up. One of them said looking at one of the students,

"Is that this year's boys top rookie, Sasuke Uchiha?" The picture was going wider slowly,

"Yes," said an older gruff voice. Some people Hn'd as the picture went wider they saw some of the girls beating up Naruto and then they heard by a girl-who must have been sleeping by the way her eyes weren't all the way opened- shouting.

She had an intimidating aura that scared everyone back to their seats. You could feel that tree people in the room felt proud of the action but it was stumped as fast as it came. They heard what was said between her and the boy they were talking about.

"That girl is brave to be treating an Uchiha like that, she's lucky that he didn't do anything." Said another person in the group,

"While that girl is Adrianna Hatake the girl's top rookie she could defend herself and maybe even beat the Uchiha boy." Said a women who looked to be in her early twenties,

"Maybe Rain, but I don't think she'll do that and you know it." Said the older voice, there was some murmuring about this but he ignored it.

They just witness Naruto and Adrie put on the same team even more murmuring was heard but only a few people noticed her fake smile and only the three from earlier knew why. Then some laughed at their reaction when Sasuke was put on their team.

"Poor Adrie, being on that sad team," said Rain someone murmured something next to her. She whispered back at the man, "I was just saying about the Uchiha boy Cakie. But I also understand why she would also be upset about you being the sensei."

When the last member of their team the whole room laughed at how Naruto and Sakura jumped for joy when she joined. They heard Adrie say 'why me' and a few sweet dropped when she then said a few moments later when she said 'it could be fun'.

"Kakashi your daughter changes her mood too quickly," said someone in the group.

~…~

"Naruto I want to be by myself for lunch." I tell him not looking at him and ignoring my other teammates. Naruto looks at me weirdly and says,

"Why? You were in the hospital by yourself for basically two and a half days wouldn't you want to hang out with me?" I growled,

"And why was I alone N-a-r-u-t-o," I said, "You didn't come and visit me!" I hit him on the head.

"Sorry I meet a kid named K-" I hit him on the head again,

"I hate hospitals Naruto you know that, and if Rain-sensei knew I was in the hospital… I'm just lucky that she was on a mission or I would have done one hundred push-ups or worse!" Her teammate sweat drops at this.

"You were in the hospital Adrie?" Asks Sakura, I think we made a silent truce she'll be nice to me as long as I don't go after _her_ Sasuke-kun. I feel a headache coming on.

I like Sakura but seriously needs to stop her fan-girl thing- seriously I don't even know what to call it. Oh, well it's going to be an entertaining few years to say the least.

"Yes Sakura I was in the hospital for a few days," I said back to my normal calmness.

"What happened," she asked concerned, I felt Naruto stiffen next to me.

Good thing Sasuke left before this conversation started or he would have realized it and would blame Naruto for what happen no matter what I say. I smiled at her,

"I had a disagreement with a ChūninSakura, It's nothing really." I said, _it's not that much of a lie_.

"Oh," she said, and it looks like she was going to remand me so I waved and said I'll see them later. Before they could respond I jumped onto the roof of the building we were passing and jumped from roof to roof.

I kept jumping with one destination in mind, and as I got closer I looked up at it, _Hokage Monument_. I jumped until I was looking at the Fourths head. I looked down at the village with a smile on my lips.

"I heard a lot about you Minato-sensei; I hope it's alright to call you that." I said to the head, now looking at it, "you see that's what my parents called you. Alice and Kakashi, your former students; I heard a little from my farther when I was younger.

My mother did to before she died. But I know a bit more because I read her journals that someone keeps giving me on my birthday. I have a person in mind who did it but that's not my point Sensei.

I heard you were a genius, a prodigy, I'm trying to learn your famous jutsu but I'm still doing terrible at it. I could only go a few feet so far and sometimes I would be two feet away from the thing I'm transporting to. How long did it take for you to perfect it Sensei?

That's not my point either, sorry I'm rumbling. I've also heard that you are kind and a good listener. You see today I was put on a team with-"I sent my charka to see if anyone was there and when there was not I continued,

"With you son and yes I know his your son I may not be a genius like my younger brother and my dad but I could put two and two together. Anyway but my problem is that yesterday at around four was when I was working with grandpa-the third if you don't know who I was talking about.

I found a teammate folder thing. Which turned out to be Naruto's; I found out that my father was going to be the sensei and I was kind of curious to see who his students were and it was here when I found Naruto's name.

I didn't know who the rest of his teammates were because I put the folder away because I heard someone coming in. Anyway, I haven't talked to my farther in years and I don't know what to do, or even what to say to him.

While there are things I want to say to him. I'm worried Sensei, that he will not listen or care to what I'm saying. All I want is to be wanted by _him_."

I sighed my voice was starting to hurt from all the talking I've done today; but I better get used to talking a lot because with Naruto and Sakura on my team there will be more of it. I'm also not going to be anti-social like a certain someone. *Cough* Sasuke*cough cough*.

I felt something on my head like a hand patting it, but when I looked around I didn't see anyone, no one could disappear that fast. Then I realized something and smiled, "Thank you Sensei for listening."

I don't know how but I think the person who patted me on the head was him. I know it's weird but I can't help what I feel. I looked at the sun, "Crap I'm going to be late!"

~…~

"Naruto what are you doing?" asks Sakura, Naruto was currently putting a bar of soap in front of the door way. Naruto gave his huge smile and said,

"I'm playing a prank on our sensei for being late."

"Naruto that is just plain stupid he's not going to fall for that." She said, Naruto went back to his seat and waited for his pray. "Hey do you guys know where Adrie is?" she asks but before anyone could say anything they heard someone running down the hall.

Everyone waited to see if their sensei would fall for the prank. The door flew open and someone said,

"Sorry I'm lat-" but the person didn't finish their sentence because they went flying into the wall because of the bar of soap. There was a cloud of smoke so they couldn't see the person, Naruto ran up to the person and said,

"Sensei that's what you get for being late Ha-ha-" but he was interrupted by the person graving his collar and lifting him up.

"N-a-r-u-t-o," said a familiar female voice, the smoke cleared and it was not their sensei but Adrie with a bump on her head.

"A-Adrie oh t-there you are we-we were w-wandering where you-you were," said Naruto sweating profusely.

"Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again." I said with a hiss, Naruto nodded his head vigorously, "Good." I said dropping him with a small thud. I then sat on the ground my legs crossing each other, "I'm going to meditate until sensei gets here and don't talk to me until he is."

I said glaring daggers at my teammates. They shivered at my harsh glare. _Scary_, Naruto and Sakura thought, _she's intimidating but she'll be mine_, thought Sasuke.

~…~

"Naruto, stay still," says Sakura ten minutes after Adrie went into meditating. Naruto was opening the door just a crack.

"Why's it only our sensei that is late? The other squads have gone off somewhere with their new sensei's, and even Iruka sensei left." Naruto complains, looking at Sakura.

"Don't look at me," says Sakura. "Hey what are you doing Naruto?!" She walks over to Naruto who is standing on a chair putting an eraser in the door. "Hey!"

"It'll be his fault because his late." Says Naruto looking down at Sakura,

"Man! You're asking for it!" she says to Naruto but her inner-self says. "_I love stuff like this!_"

"A Jonin wouldn't get caught in such a weak booby trap." Says Sasuke in his emotionless voice, of course Sakura would say,

"That's right. You're such an idiot…!" but then there was a hand in the door. The person opened the door and the eraser fall on his grey hair with a small thump. Naruto busted up laughing,

"I got him, I got him!" He shouts, and Sakura puts her hands together and says,

"I-I'm sorry, sensei. I tried to stop him, but Naruto did it on his own." But her inner self says, "_He fell for it ha ha._"

"Is he really a Join," mutters Sasuke, thinking that the Join didn't hurt him. After Naruto was done laughing the man picks up the eraser.

"How can I put this?" He says, "As my first impression of you three are…" he paused, "**Well, I hate you**," he finished but someone said the same thing at the same time. Everyone liked at Adrie both of her eyes was black but it was retreating to her pupil.

"What?" I asked I had a little vision of this and I thought it would be funny to say it at the same time as him, but I guess that was wrong. Naruto and my dad knew I had visions so it mustiest have been that much of a shock. Sasuke and Sakura however, I was surprised that she didn't pass out.

"While," Kakashi says, "I think you are a little more interesting," While everyone is freaking out about his first impressions on them. _I'm only a bit interesting_ _to him_, I thought sadly.

_Is it that he doesn't recognized me it's has been three years since last I've seen him. No, I look like mom and I have his hair color, he _just_ doesn't care_.

"Hey Adrie!" I heard someone shout in my face, I looked up at Naruto and raised an eyebrow in question, "everyone left to go to the roof but you wert following so I shouted to get your attention." I looked around me we were the only ones here.

I jumped off the ground where I was meditating and started walking to the roof. "Are you okay Adrie?" Asked Naruto once we were in the hall way,

"Sort of Naruto but it's nothing to worry about at the moment." I said not looking at him, if I did I would spill the whole thing and I didn't want to do that until I'm at home and I'll vent it out in my journal.

I sat down next to Naruto who was sitting by Sasuke _sadly_, who was sitting by Sakura. Kakashi clears his throat to get our attention on him.

"Let see. First off let me have you guts introduce yourselves."

"What should we say," asked Sakura, Kakashi thought for a moment before answering. He put his arms out like why,

"Your likes, dislikes, your future dream, hobbies, things like that." When he finish he folded his arms again. It was Naruto, who asked the next question,

"Hey, before that please tell us about yourself?" Kakashi pointed to himself then answered his question,

"Me? My name is Kakashi Hatake," I felt Sasuke looked at me for a moment than looked back at Kakashi to listen to the rest. "I don't feel like telling you guys about my likes and dislikes."

I looked down, _I should have known he was going to do something like that but he could have at least said he likes his family or something_. "I never really thought about my future dream_,_"_ one time you did_.

"As for my hobbies, I have many." After he was done I heard Sakura whisper,

"In the end, all we know his name." I didn't have to look up from the ground to know that she has her annoyed face on. I sighed while maybe this is a good time to think of what to say I know what everyone else is going to say.

You don't have to see it in the future-which I didn't –to know what they are going to say.

"And lastly," Kakashi says Naruto nudges me. _I knew it was my turn didn't have to let me know Naruto_, "My name is Adrie Hatake," I paused letting it the information sink in. "I have likes and dislikes like everyone does, I like and hate people to," I glare pointedly at Sasuke.

"I don't trust you guys enough-except Naruto- to tell you guys what my future dream is." I put my hand though the left side of my head. "And you'll find out what my hobbies are in the future, so what's the point in telling you what they are."

My teammates sweat drops I saw that Kakashi is smiling underneath his mask. I hear Sakura say,

"You are just as bad as our sensei Shadow." I sighed in frustration I thought we got over her calling me that, oh well she'll stop soon enough.

"Good! The four of you are distinctive and interesting. We have a mission tomorrow." Naruto jumps in his spot on the ground and says,

"Yes, Sensei! What kind of mission?"

"First, we'll do what we can do with just five people," Naruto was getting pumped, I could tell because he I could feel it, it was that strong.

"What, what, what, what?" _Hurry up dad and say it before he does something stupid_,

"Survival exercise," then he goes to say what and why they are doing it.

"That is all, you are dismissed." I stood and started to walk away and I felt Sasuke's glare and I know he wants to talk to me.

"While I see you guys later." I said and I jumped away and started running until I was in a herd of people and I blended in with the crowd.

~…~

I did a lot of grocery shopping and by the time I got home, put them away, ate dinner and clean up after I was done it was eight. I decided to go on my roof to see the stars before I went to bed.

I love to watch the stars; I have a few paintings that have them. I graved a jacket or two and left my home. When I sat down I looked up at the stars; I'm glad that my home is by itself, so I could see the stars more clearly.

"Mom, today we got into teams today," I said to the sky, I know I'm talking to people who are supposed to be dead. I don't care, no one can hear me when they are on the ground, and who will come and visit me at this time let alone at all.

"Naruto is on my team and that's a good thing. But I have to deal with Sasuke I just hope that he'll get over me because I don't feel the way you did when you realized you loved dad.

Sakura is on my team she's really smart but she's wasting it on going all fan-girl on Sasuke. Huh that just reminds me of your teammates. I wish I could have met them.

Like Rin the person I have a middle name to. I would have really liked to have met Obito who you named my little brother after. Anyway Dad's my sensei, but…" I couldn't finish I was too depressed to say anything else without crying.

"But what?" said someone behind me I froze, I turned my head around knowing I most likely had tears in my eyes.

"Sensei?" It was my dad, he looked upset by something what could it be?

"Why are you calling me that Adrianna?" Said Kakashi, I turned completely over and answered him trying not to choke on my words this has been the first time I talked to him in years.

"Because I'm a little interesting compared to my teammates, especially Sasuke. I'm nothing more to you than a student-t t-to you-you." I managed without choking until the end.

"I don't know why you think that Adrianna" Kakashi told me, "You are my daughter after all."

"Sometimes I don't think that's true" I told him, "How are you?" I asked trying to change the subject. He looked down at me,

"You're not going to do that." He said, "What were you going to say?" I shook my head tears flowing down my face. "What do _you_ want to say to me or is it not worth my time."

He started walking away. "Wait," I whisper I thought he didn't hear me but he turned around, "What?" he asks harshly, that was it that's what it took for the walls to come down.

"I just want to be wanted by my Father!" I shouted at him standing up, "Is that too much to ask, to be wanted and be love by _you_! You know what part of my dream is?!"

I asked him but before he could speak I continued, "To be loved by my father to be held like I'm daddies little girl!" I finished with him looking shocked, I fell on my knees hands in my face crying my heart out.

I thought he left because I didn't hear anything but I heard a soft voice saying,

"I love you Adrianna," I looked at him shocked, he had tears in his visible eye; "you don't know how much that means to me to hear you say that." He walked over to me and knelt right in front of me.

"I missed you so much, I've watch you enter the Academy, I watch you paint, and shop. I love you and I want you." He said to me, with new tears I flew at my dad and cried into his vest while he was holding me.

He pulled me to his lap as I cried, murmuring kind words in my ear. He held me liked I remembered all those years ago. I felt him kiss the top of my head

I smelt his sent; I had a small smile he still smelt like dog and deodorant. The last thing I remember was him saying it was getting late and I should get some sleep and him picking me up.

**Wow that was a lot in one chapter. I hope you didn't get over loaded with information. I knew Kakashi was going to smell like dog but I couldn't think of anything thing else so I just picked deodorant. This was going to be when you guys found out Kakashi was Adrie's dad but that didn't happen. I hope you liked it. Happy Thanksgiving! Anyway I hope you will review, vote, and follow. I'll see you guys soon. I love you all!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey I'm back! Sorry it took so long, I got distracted and it's been hard to write this chapter. My little brother got a kitten and I'm taking care of it since he goes to school. Stupid cat likes getting in the way of the screen. Oh, well I don't think I'm good at writing fight scenes so if I'm not bear with me. I just to let you know sometime I would write like I did last chapter I would write Kakashi name instead of dad sometimes because I think it would be least confusing for me. I hope you like this chapter. **

***Special Thanks to TheAllyCat18 you got me motivated to finish this chapter!***

**Remember I do not own Naruto if I did it would confuse people with the plot. On with the story!**

Chapter Seven

_"Every team needs a hero, every hero needs a team."_

_~Unknown_

I open my eyes and yawned rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I looked at the clock and fell on the ground soon after. It was seven; I was supposed to meet them at five or was that six… I think I'm turning into my dad… I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

I think my dad turned off my alarm for what reason I have no idea but if he did it, it must have been a reason for it. I did my morning routine and put my ninja outfit on (last chapter). I put two small black with a grey ribbon in the middle gourds at my right hip.

I ate an apple, ignoring what Kakashi told us not to eat anything. What could be worse than doing ten laps around the village? I shudder at the memory; I was in the hospital for a week after that training exercise.

Good thing Rain sensei decided to go easier on me… after I did one hundred push-ups for being in the hospital. I had to do seven hundred push ups because one hundred push-ups every day I was there; the agony!

Anyway I ran to the trading area and stopped in front of my team. I put my hands on my knees and gasped, my home to the training area was a good twenty-minute run on a good day.

"Sorry*pant*for being*pant*late I over slept." After a few minutes of being yelled at for being late by Naruto and Sakura, I sat down crossed legged and stated, "I'm going to meditate." I heard an hn (guess who), and two okay's.

It was ten minutes later that Kakashi decided to show up,

"Hi folks, Good morning," I opened one eye and no I didn't have a vision. Yesterday was weird I never have had two visions in one day before.

Hopefully it will be a long while before I have visions but their random so the only to delay them is not to relax because that's the only time they come is when I'm relaxed. Which is a good thing, I would be defenseless against an enemy if I had a vision during a fight.

"You're late!" Shouted Naruto and Sakura I opened my other eye to see an indifferent Kakashi. He lifted his head and said,

"Well a black cat crossed my path you see." He pointed to where he came from. My teammates didn't seem to believe him. He coughed, "Ahem! Oh well…"

He walked over to a stump where a clock was. _Where did that come from_, I thought confusedly.

"Okay it's set for two o'clock!" He then pulled out three bells; I heard the cling-a-ling as they swayed in the wind.

"Today's assignment is to take these bells away from me by two." He bounced the bells to make a bigger ringing sound. "Those who can't do it won't get lunch." I heard Sakura gasped, _do you really need to gasp Sakura_, I thought annoyed.

"They'll be tied to that…" He pointed to the stumps, "and I'll eat my lunch before your very eyes." Sakura (who I was standing by) put her hand on her stomach when it growled, Naruto rubbed his cheeks when his growled, and Sasuke actually showed his annoyance. I could basically hear them thinking, _so that's the point for us not eating breakfast_. I smirked when Sakura asked me in a whisper,

"Why is your stomach not growling Adrie?" I whispered back at her,

"Because I ate an apple before I left," she looked like she was going to yell at me, "Sakura trust me I won't get sick because I ate an apple." She sighed; _probably thinking why she has to be on this team_.

"But hold on a minute," says Sakura to Kakashi, "Why is their only three bells?" He hummed then answered her question.

"There are only three, so that at the very least, one of you will have to go to the logs. That person will be disqualified for failing the mission and will go back to the Academy.

It might be one person at the very least or it could be all four of you. You can use your shrunken. You won't be able to take the bells unless you come with the intent to kill me." And of course Sakura says,

"But that's dangerous Sensei!" _We can't kill him Sakura he's a Jonin after all_, then Naruto of course says something stupid soon after.

"Y-yeah right, you couldn't even evade a chalkboard eraser!" _He most likely did that on purpose Naruto_, I thought shaking my head.

"In this world," Started Kakashi turning toward Naruto, "those who aren't skilled enough tend to complain more. Well, just ignore the loser." He turns back so he could face the rest of us, "begin when I give the 'ready go' signal."

I saw Naruto really angry face, _properly thinking of what Kakashi said, why did you have to do that for dad?_ I sighed then I saw Naruto grave a kunai from his pocket and attacked Kakashi, but being who my dad is easily stopped him.

I heard Sakura's loud gasp, Naruto's surprised grunt, and Sasuke's slightly opened mouth. I just stared, _oh so that was your plan dad_, I smirked, _showing how fast and strong you really are and to show them that you shouldn't underestimate your opponent_.

Of course Kakashi had to say something like, "Don't be so hasty. I didn't even say start, yet." He let go of Naruto and my other teammates stepped away from him kind of sacred now, _that's what you get for underestimating your Sensei_.

"But that's fine." says Kakashi, "At least you came with the intent to kill me." He chuckles and I see his eye smile, "How can I put this? I feel like I'm finally starting to like you guys."

He grew serious than, "We're going to start." We all got ready, "Ready….START!" I jumped away and hid in the branches in the tree. I looked at where Kakashi was and almost fell off as I see Naruto…hadn't…moved…at all…. He just stood there with a huge grin on his face.

They started talking to each other but I really couldn't hear what they were saying. _Naruto I worry about you_, I thought; then all the sudden Naruto charge at Kakashi, _that won't work Naruto_.

Kakashi puts his hand in his pouch and Naruto stops. I slap my forehead when Kakashi pulls out… a book. He says something that makes Naruto angry enough to charge at him.

But after Kakashi doges a couple of moves he disappears… behind him. He is making a hand for fire…. without thinking about it I Jump from my spot and start running toward him.

I hear Sakura shouting to get out-of-the-way on the other side of the clearing; _I'm not going to make it_. Kakashi… poke Naruto… in the butt. I fell to the ground and slid a little with horror and discuss.

I jump to my feet after a few seconds, me and Kakashi stared at each other, "I'm proud of you that you didn't hesitate to save your teammate." I let myself a small smile and stated,

"My parents taught me that," he gave me and eye smile and I saw his lips twitch under his mask, "But…" I said putting my hand in my pocket he stiffened but relaxed as I pulled out a small bottle of hand sanitizer.

I tossed it to him while saying, "I'm not going to let you do anything until your hands are clean after that _stunt_." I shivered as that picture came back to my mind.

_~A few minute later_

Naruto was upside-down after he fell for that trap. I walk to him once I knew Kakashi had left.

"Why didn't you stop me from falling into that trap Adrie?" He asked hurt, I sigh as I started to cut him down. When it was done he fell to the ground, "Ow Adrie! Why did you do that?"

I sighed shaking my head at him, putting my kunai away as I started answering his questions,

"I didn't tell you about the trap because you need to learn about these things I can't help you all the time, and for letting you fall that's for the same reason you need to learn Naruto sometimes we can't help you."

Naruto nodded his head and took a few steps only to fall for another trap. I sweat dropped as I cut him down again.

"Naruto you know if we worked together we could get the bells." I started but Naruto said he wanted to do it by himself. I sighed as he left me I hope that maybe my other teammates would help me….

I jump from tree to tree on high alert I wasn't really good at sensing higher ranking Chūnin let alone a join. I flinch as another bad training with Rain sensei came to mind; I will never look at the game of hide and seek again. _Focus Adrie, you need to focus on finding your teammates_.

I heard Sakura scream and I ran towards where it came from. When I found her she was passed out. I tried shaking her awake but that didn't work, I even tried saying Sasuke wanted to see her… it still didn't work…. but she did twitch a little that's got to be something!

That was when I realized that she was under genjutsu; I slapped my forehead at my stupidity. I put my finger on her forehead and said, "KAI," to undo the spell. She bolted upright; she looked furiously around looking for something.

"Sakura calm down it's just me, you were under a genjutsu whatever you saw wasn't real." She hung her head, _most likely being ashamed that she fell for something like that_.

I sighed, _I find Sakura fan-girl thing annoying but she's really smart maybe she figured it out and maybe she will help me_. "Hey Sakura do you think we could team up together and maybe we'll get the bells I think-" but she didn't let me finish.

"No I will not work with you I have to find Sasuke-kun!" Then she left me, I sighed maybe Sasuke will help me…. yeah right. Might as well try, you never know if he will say no.

I jumped into tree to tree until I found Sasuke and he was… buried with only his head showing… I wanted to laugh _so_ much but I couldn't because I need him to help defeat Kakashi. I started digging while I was biting my lips to stop myself from laughing.

While I was doing that I asked him if he wanted to team up so we could defeat Kakashi. You know what he said to me!

"I don't need help with you, someone who is one of the bottom students. I was able touch them last time and I will get them without asking for help.

It is pathetic that you'd ask for help. I wonder why they even let you graduate." I stopped thinking about just leaving him here but I couldn't do that to a teammate, good thing is that I think he is finally over me.

I ignored him the rest of the time I got him out which was only five minutes then he ran away without a thank you I might add. I sighed I guess I could use my summons to help me out.

I bit my thumb and did the signs I did multiple times and put my hand on the ground.

POOF!

When the fog faded came seven dogs… wait seven!

"Hey guys do you know where Pakkun is?" They said he was busy with training with some of the pups. I grinned Pakkun hates when it's his turn to train the pups; I shook my head now is not the time for that.

"Okay guys, I'm in the middle of my test with dad," They nodded their heads smiling a little especially Bisuke who I'm closer to- other than Pakkun of course. "It's to get these bells away from him but I know I can't get it away from him."

"Why not ask your new teammates to help you out; you shouldn't use us to get ahead of yourself." Said Akino, I couldn't see his eyes so I couldn't tell what he was thinking. I sighed,

"I asked them but they wouldn't listen to me," I knew I was going to regret what I was going to do but I was getting desperate. I… got…down on my knees…and begged, "Please will you guys help me!" After two minutes of begging with fake tears they agreed laughing at me the way back to the three stakes. Stupid dogs I'll get my revenge.

~…~

When I got there I saw Naruto tied to one of the stakes, once he saw me he started to complain on how he was tricked and hungry, and _blah, blah_.

"Naruto I don't want to hear it so just hush, now where's-" I didn't get to finish because I had to dogged a kunai amid at me. I did a back flip, I got into a fighting stance I learned from Hinata and waited for him to show up.

"While I guess it's your turn to fight me Adrianna," Says Kakashi stepping out from a tree. I smirked as I responded,

"I guess I am Sensei." I did a few hand signs, "Water style hundred needles!" I put two fingers under my lips and took a deep breath and spat a hundred water needles at Kakashi who easily dodges them by back flipping.

That's what I wanted you to happen. "Now!" I shouted at the pack and the all gave hold of Kakashi, Guruko was right next to the bells at Kakashi's hip.

I smiled as I did my hand sign, "Shadow hand jutsu." I put my hand in my shadow and it appeared at Guruko's shadow.

I graved one of the bells and pulled it away as Kakashi escaped the hold they had on him, which wasn't as hard as they usually did it.

Hey we didn't really want to hurt him just hold him long enough to get the bell. I pulled my hand out of the shadow just as Kakashi tossed a kunai at me. I dodged and was going to do another hand sign but the clock rang.

"Thank you guys for helping me I couldn't do it without you guys." I said as the pack walked up to me. The ones that could talk said no problem, and they proofed away.

~…~

Everyone-except Naruto - was sitting in front of the three posts

"Adrie how did you do that! How where those dogs able to hold Kakashi-Sensei, and then proofed away?" Everyone ignored him. That was when their stomachs growled.

"Oh-oh your stomachs are growling… By the way, about this exercise. Well there's no need for you guys to go back to the Academy." I looked at him and thought,_ dad… what are you up to_; while Naruto was smiling leaning forward. Sakura looked... well stumped while she said,

"What? I… All I did was fall unconscious. Is that okay?" I faced palmed, _one of a kind Sakura one of the kind_. While Sasuke che's Sakura is jumping up and down as Naruto says while his doing a weird dancing thing since he was tied to the post,

"Then, then! The four of us…" Then Kakashi finishes doing his eye smile,

"Yes the three of you… must quit being ninja!" Sakura and Naruto stopped cheering.

**Guys I would like to remind you to _VOTE_ on my _POLL_ still only one has voted and I'm really sad about it. It's a good thing I put it on so early, I need you guys to do this so I can write faster and what am I going to do. Anyway I am going to try to have another chapter by tomorrow. Remember to vote/review/favorite! I'll see you guys later. I love you all!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey two more people voted THANK YOU whoever you are! If I don't get any more I'm going to pm everyone. Also I couldn't figure which quote to use, sorry I liked them all. Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter!** **Remember I do not own Naruto if I did it would confuse people with the plot. On with the story!**

Chapter eight

_It all depends on how we look at things, and not how they are in themselves.  
- Carl Jung_

We don't see things as they are, we see things as we are.  
- Anaïs Nin

People only see what they are prepared to see.  
- Ralph Waldo Emerson

"Quit being ninja's? What do you mean?" Shouted Naruto, "Uh, well it's true, we weren't able to take the bells," he continued kicking his legs in the air. "But, why do we have to be told to quit?"

"That's because you three are brats who don't have the qualifications to become a ninja." Stated Kakashi to us,

"Wait," Said Sakura, "you said you three but don't you mean four, Kakashi Sensei?" Kakashi eye smiled,

"That is correct Sakura, Adrianna got the bell so she has pass and can become a ninja." Before I can say I'm not going to be without Naruto, Sasuke ran toward Kakashi.

"Sasuke-kun," "Idiot!" Me and Sakura shout at the same time, Kakashi quickly pins him, _that's what you get for being an idiot_, I thought shaking my head. Again Kakashi states,

"I'm saying that you three are brats." Sakura starts getting mad and shouts,

"Don't step on Sasuke-kun!" I glared at her, _really Sakura shouldn't you be yelling at Sasuke for attacking our sensei/my dad, also while I am at it for being an idiotic who can't stand for not being the best for a minute or two_. Kakashi starts talking to us like Sakura didn't say anything at all,

"Are you kids thinking that being a ninja is easy? Huh?" no one says anything, "Why do you think you're doing this exercise in teams?" Asked Kakashi, Everyone looks confused,

"Huh?! What do you mean?" Asks Sakura and I face palmed, _didn't any one get it_, I thought annoyed.

"Put simply it's as if you three have no understanding of the answer to this test except Adrianna." Kakashi answers, Naruto closes his eyes as if he would know the answer if he does that.

"Answer?" He asked, Kakashi nods his head still on top of Sasuke,

"Yes. The answer that determines passing or failing this test."

"That's what I've wanted to ask about for a while now." Sakura asks while looking pleadingly at him, _what's the point in trying to get his help Sakura? He's not going to. He's just going to think less of you_, I thought,

"Man, are you three brainless or what? Don't you guys get the meaning of three or four-man squad?!" Naruto has a ticked off sign on his head as he says,

"What about four-man to a squad," Kakashi narrows his eyes a little,

"Adrianna, how about you answer the question so the three idiots will understand." Sasuke glares at me from under Kakashi, _if looks can kill_, I thought.

_But he can't do anything since he's pinned under dad so_, I smirked at him.

"I don't get how anyone as dumb and useless as her can get a bell." Sasuke says angrily, I looked down at him with a blank look.

"Actually she is pretty much your equal Sasuke, tied with you for everything except for testing which she got in second place next to Sakura. Also she got a bell and you didn't so that means she must be better than you."

I glared at the person who I call father_, I didn't want him to know I was tied with him dad! Now he won't leave me alone! Thanks dad, thanks a lot_, I thought angrily.

"Why is a squad so important?" Shouts Naruto at Kakashi, Kakashi looks at Naruto for a moment than at me slightly asking me to answer the question; I sighed as I turned to Naruto and Sakura to my right,

"Its teamwork," I stated, Naruto and Sakura showed huge amounts of confusion while Sasuke-who is still under my dad- looks slightly confused. Sakura looks at Kakashi and says,

"You mean, working together?"

"Exactly, But it's too late even if you realize that now." Says Kakashi, "You might've been able to take the bells if the three of you had come at me. Well, it's too bad."

"Than how did Adrie get them by herself?" Asks Sakura, Kakashi sighs and states,

"Because she didn't do it alone," Sakura looks even more confused and asks another question,

"Why use teamwork if there were only three bells," _I thought she was going to ask who helped me_, I thought confusedly. "If the four of us were to desperately go take the bells with one having to hold back, that wouldn't be teamwork. That'd create internal discord."

"Of course," Started Kakashi, "This is a test to set up to purposely place you against each other. It's under just such conditions where one's own interests aren't the issue."

"The intention was to select those who could prioritize teamwork, Despite this, you fools." He Pauses and then looks at Sakura, "Sakura! You were only concerned with Sasuke and you didn't even know where he was and you didn't care for Naruto and Adrianna who was right in front of your eyes.

You didn't even thank Adrianna when she helped you were more focus on finding Sasuke and didn't even listen to her when she had a plan." As Sakura looked down he took a breath than looked at Naruto, "Naruto, All you do is run solo, you also didn't thank Adrianna for when she helped when you fell for not one but two traps.

You also wouldn't listen to her plans; I heard that she wouldn't graduate early was because she was going to make sure you became a ninja." Now it was Naruto's turn to look down, Kakashi looked down At Sasuke putting pressure on Sasuke's head,

"You labeled the other three as hindrances and acted on your own; another rule is that you never over or underestimates you enemies that also includes your allies." He looks back up,

"Missions are carried out in squads! There's no mistaking that Ninjas need unsurpassed individual skills, but 'teamwork' is considered more important than that. Individual actions that disrupt teamwork throw the team into crisis and lead to death.

"For example," He states putting his hand in is pouch and pulls out a kunai and puts it on Sasuke's neck, "Sakura! Kill Naruto, or else's Sasuke dies." Naruto is freaking out and looking at Sakura who is freaking out and looks at me; I don't do anything because he just showing us what could happen.

"Is what will happen," he says putting the kunai away from Sasuke's neck, Sakura sighs in relief,

"Oh, I was so surprised." She says while Naruto relaxes, Kakashi starts spinning the kunai on his finger,

"On top of having a hostage taken, you're faced with two impossible choices and end up being killed," he stops spinning the kunai and puts it away. "Every mission is a life-risking assignment."

He gets off of Sasuke and starts walking towards the Memorial stone "Look at this, the many names engraved on this stone. These are all ninjas who are called heroes in the village."

I looked down tears at the corner of my eyes,

"That! I like that!" Shouts Naruto, I shoot Naruto a quick glare, but then I realized that he most likely he doesn't know what this stone is by what he says next, "I've decided now to get my name engraved there, too!"

After Sakura explained that they died during a mission, he had a sadden look in his eyes.

"This is a memorial. The names of my friends are also engraved here," He reaches a hand and puts it on a name that we can't see this far, "and my beloved wife." Sakura who was looking down looked up when he said this.

I put my head down my hair covering my face as silent tears flood down my face. I didn't even look up when Kakashi said that he'll give the others a second chance and gave them rules that they needed to follow. Not even when someone put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'll be taking Adrianna since she won so see yea," He proofed us away without giving any one time to process what he said. Once we were away he hugged me tight,

"Shh Adrianna, shh," he said holding me in his lap rubbing my back, I clenched his vest trying without any success to hold back my sobs. After a few minutes I calmed down and he looked behind the boulder we were sitting behind to check up the others.

"They only just started eating," he stated leaning against the bolder taking off his mask.

I can see why he hides his face, because he's really handsome, he would have looked like he was a master piece with his slightly long pointed nose with hollowed cheeks and slightly thin lips.

We waited ten minutes before Kakashi looked behind the bolder again. "They are sharing their food with Naruto," He turns to me with a small smile-I inherited from him-on his face, "Do you want to help me scare them."

"No I'll just wait for a moment than I'll head over." He nodded his head and put his mask back on.

I started walking back when I got to where my team was. They all had their mouths open in shock. I started laughing at the looks they had, opened mouth, even Sasuke's mouth was open. I looked at Naruto and had to hold my stomach from laughing too much because a fly just flew into his mouth and he didn't even notice.

After a few minutes of celebrating and after I cut Naruto down-after two minutes of him complaining that they forgotten him- Kakashi says,

"Let's all go get some lunch," my teammates all agreed but I wanted to do something first.

"You guys go ahead I'll catch up with you later." The guys looked at me weirdly but Sakura wasn't paying attention to me but she was staring lovingly at Naruto… NOT. I don't think you need me to tell you who she was staring after… if you do then you have problems.

But they left me none the less and I waited for a few minutes before heading over to the stone. I looked at the stone looking for one name… and there it was… Alice Hatake.

I slowly raised my hand to touch the precious name of my mother. I hold it right in front of it but I could not put it on it.

I know I could not touch it, how _could I?_

I instead rested on it I put it next to it, that was then I felt the shock of pain in my brain as I screamed with no noises. I fell to the ground I could hear voices yelling something, but I could not hear them as I fell into my vision.

**Hey I wanted to update on my birthday so I hope you guys liked it. I am sorry for taking so long to update but I want to wait until chapter nine was done but I was having a really hard time writing it so I just decided just to put chapter eight on. I hope you like it.** **Remember to vote/review/favorite! I'll see you guys later. I love you all!**


	9. I need help

Hey guys this is not a new chapter but I guess you figured it out all ready if you read my authors note. But I need help with the next chapter that it's going to be called... Memories. Tell me what you guys want to know about Adrie and what would you want to see. When I'm done I'll delete this and put the chapter in. Let me know please! I love you all!


End file.
